Nothing Remains The Same
by Marthienessx3
Summary: Gabe Kendrell grew up in Dillon, moved away in middle school and now is back and everything she left has changed. Especially Tim. Tim/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_So I am hoping you guys will enjoy this, I have a hard time trying to portray Tim's character in conversation most the time. Or at least I think I do. So just give it a try and tell me if I should continue or not. Last but not least I don't own any characters besides my OC. _

_

* * *

_

She stood at the top of the stadium taking in the field before her.

"Can I help you with something? The fields off limits outside of games and practice." She jumped slightly startled and turned to see a man in his late 30's maybe early 40's standing with a questioning gaze.

"No. I am sorry. I know its restricted I was just seeing if it was what I remembered. I used to live her," She slightly smiled at the man, his eyes were squinted while his hands were placed on his hips, he held out of his hands now.

"Eric Taylor,-" The shake was firm

"You're the coach. I'm Gabe Kendrell, and its good to finally meet you." She crossed her arms and started walking down the steps.

"You've heard of me?" He asked walking down the stairs with her.

"Who hasn't? Plus I told my boys I'd keep up with their games once they finally got into high school." Eric was giving her a questioning look.

"You know some of the boys on the team." He stated, she smiled at this before speaking. "I grew up with most of them, haven't seen them since middle school."

The coach nodded at this "Well I should be getting home, it was nice meeting you and I'm sure everyone will be happy you're back." He said as they entered the parking lot.

"Yeah lets hope." She said to herself.

"How did you get in the stadium?" The coach asked, Gabe shook her head with a smirk before answering his question.

"Hopped the fence." She said.

"For feature reference. Don't. Have a goodnight."

"You too." She said with a smile.

* * *

"You checked out the field tonight. Didn't you?" Gabe rolled her eyes at the girl before her

"Jamie, I'm not in the mood." Gabe said as she pulled her long strawberry blond hair into a ponytail, before shaking it out quickly.

"Headache?" Jamie asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Yeah, from annoying 12 year old little sisters." She snapped, the little blond girl had a face of a pixie that was cute even when she scrunched it up for whatever face expression was demanded.

"Was it really that bad? Maybe you should just go see-"

"JAMIE! Can you please just leave me alone." Gabe's voice was laced with annoyance but felt a little guilty as Jamie muttered a small sorry before leaving.

* * *

She stepped into Dillon High, she feared this school as a child and found the fear flooding back. She went to the office approaching the receptionist with a slight smile.

"Good morning, you must be the transfer student." Gabe looked at the moment on her desk, Nancy Sullivan.

"Nice to have you back in Dillon. Tami Taylor's the Guidance Counselor, her office is right there and she will have your schedule." Gabe walked to the slightly ajar door that Nancy was pointing to.

"Thanks," Gabe said.

"Its what I'm here for. Have a nice day." Gabe lightly knocked on the door frame, before the blond woman looked up.

"Oh hello. Come in, sit down. You must be Gabe Kendrell, my husband told me you last night. Its nice to meet you, I'm Tami Taylor." Gabe was smiling, she liked this lady almost instantly.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you too. Its good to be home." As Gabe spoke, Tami smiled at the girl.

"I bet it is. Its good to have you back." Tami said as she handed Gabe her schedule.

"Do you mind helping me find my first class?" Gabe asked hesitating.

"Oh of course hon. I'd love nothing more." They started walking down the hall,

"Now listen, I'm here if you have any questions about anything. You know if you ever need to talk, I'm always here. I wouldn't be surprised if you're the center of attention today." She said tucking some honey blond hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I remember. Small town. They don't get much for entertainment outside of football." She said looking down at her schedule.

"Don't I know it. Here's your class. American Literature, before we walk in there. I just want to say good luck and I meant everything I said." Tami said

"Thanks." Gabe smiled at Tami and they both walked into the classroom. All eyes turned as Tami came in saying a few things to the teacher.

"Class this is Gabe Kendrell, some of you may know her, some of you may not. As you know she is a new student, Gabe I am Mrs. Richardson. Its a pleasure to have you, why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Collette." Gabe's face lit up with excitement, Tyra Collette used to be here best friend outside of the boys. Her, Tyra, Lyla and the boys.

"Thank you." Gabe said before going and sitting next to a shocked Tyra.

"Gabe Kendrell. Is this a dream?" Tyra asked, Gabe shook her head no with a smile on her face.

"Well, damn girl. How have you been?" Have you-"

"GIRLS! I know this is exciting but can you please wait and continue this after class?" Mrs. Richardson asked.

* * *

Once the bell rand, Gabe and Tyra insantly started talking, there was a question Gabe had been dying to ask. It took until lunch until she finally did.

"So, how are the guys?" Gabe asked watching Tyra's facial expressions, she looked unsure for a minute.

"They're fine. You should go see them. Tim's not here today and as for Jason. He stopped coming to school." Tyra said.

"Wait why isn't Tim here? Is he sick?" She asked concerned as Tyra almost choked on her juice.

"You should really just stop by after school. They'll be psyched you're home."

"Oh my god! Gabe!" Gabe looked up to see none other than Lyla Garrity herself.

"Its nice to see you too, Lyla." Gabe said, Lyla looked lost for words but threw herself around Gabe into a hug.

"I missed you, how have you been? How was Georgia?" Lyla sat down, and Gabe noticed the lack of acknowledgment coming from Tyra.

"It was good. I missed home and I missed my friends." Gabe said as Lyla nodded.

"I would give anything to get out of this town," Tyra said before biting into her sandwich, Gabe noticed the bitterness in Tyra's voice.

"We'll have to catch up. You can stop by the house," Lyla said as she started to stand.

"Yeah, I will." Gabe said before Lyla waved and then walked away. She looked over at Tyra.

"Did you guys grow apart or something?" Tyra stood up with her tray.

"Yeah or something."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Those of you who have tried this story out, I love you for doing so. I based this story off of season 2 right when Tim was kicked off the team._

* * *

Chapter 2

School had just let out and she was on her way to Jason's house, she knocked lightly on the door that was all too familiar. The door opened and there stood Mrs. Street aka her second mother, she looked surprised but it didn't take long for Gabe to be pulled into a hug.

"Oh my-how are you?God you grew up beautiful," Gabe laughed at this.

"Thank you, I'm good and I missed you. How have you been?" Gabe asked as Mrs. Street brought her in the house, which was exactly as she remembered.

"I've been better. Its so good to see you. Are you thirsty or hungry at all? I could-"

"Oh no thank you." Gabe said with a smile.

"Jason's at practice." A look of confusion washed over Gabe's face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he's working with the coach." She said as realization hit her. She was looking around the house.

"He doesn't live her anymore. I can get you his address," Mrs. Street said wondering off into the kitchen.

"Who is he living with?" Gabe asked confused as she followed Mrs. Street into the kitchen.

"His friend Herc, he's a quadripelegic. Him and Jason met through rehab. I miss every day, but its easier." She said writing the address on a peice of stationary. A picture caught Gabe's eye and she looked up at smiling. She was in the middle of Jason and Tim, they were 5 and covered in head-to-toe with mud, they're arms all slung around eachother.

"Here you go, sweetie." Mrs. Street said, Gabe turned and took the address as Mrs. Street looked up at the picture.

"Aww...You kids. I remember it like it was yesterday. You thought you could make a home made slip and slide and possibly get away with us not finding out." Mrs. Street said causing Gabe to laugh at the now distant memory, her and Tim basically flooded Jason's back yard that day when Jay specifically said to stop using the hose. But in the end they got their slip and slide.

"Thank you, I'm gonna go stop by and see Tim. It was good seeing you again," Gabe said before Mrs. Street brought Gabe in for another hug before she left.

"It was no problem, and don't forget to visit."

"I won't."

* * *

She slowly approached Tim's front door, as kids that was never a problem. They would just go in and out of eachothers home's as if they were their own, and back then. They basically were.

After a couple of knocks with no one answering, she opened the door and stepped into the dark house. Something moved in the recliner, Tim sluggishly got up with his eyes half open as he took in the sight of Gabe. She was looking around at the never ending beer bottles, then back at Tim in disbelief. His eyes widened before pulling Gabe into a hug.

"Gabe. How long has it been? Am I dreaming or are you seriously here?" She melted into his hug letting the anger subside momentarily.

"I wish I were dreaming, because it looks like you're hung over." She said as he broke the hug and smiled.

"God, I missed you. Have you seen Jay?" He asked.

"He's at practice, where I am pretty sure you are supposed to be." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm off the team," He said in a low voice

"What?" She demanded.

"Yeah but who cares? I mean you're here and you look amazing by the way. How have you been?" He said causing her to smile.

"Tim, as much as we all wanted to get away from this town when we were little. When you do, you wish you were back. Dillon is home. I miss you, I missed Jay, football, this town. Everything." She said.

"You missed football?" He asked smiling.

"I missed having a fullback who wasn't afraid of taking me out." She smirked before taking off her jean jacket and showing Tim the 3 inch scar on her elbow.

"I remember doing that, I felt horrible about it," He said lightly running his thumb over it.

"Don't I know it. I'm pretty sure you cried about it more than I did." She said before lightly dropping her arm down.

"Hey we were 9, I was pretty sure that I had killed my bestfriend. There was alot of blood." He said as she shook her head with a smirk on her face before sitting on the couch. She looked up at him, time had been good to him. He had to have a girlfriend.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She watched as his facial expressions changed to pure confussion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You've got to be kidding me, Tim. You grew up to be the stud that everyone knew you were going to be. You've had girls giggling around you since the 4th grade. So I am asking, who's the lucky girl?" She asked as he just smirked before sitting down.

"No one. How about you?" He asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said

"I can't believe you're really here." He said.

"Me neither." She waited a few seconds. "So are you gonna get back on the team?" She asked, he looked down and as a few seconds passed in silence.

"Tim, getting on the team was your childhood dream. We all knew it was going to happen. What happened?"

"I went to Mexico with Jay, missed alot of practice and a game." He said and she looked a little surprised. "He found this doctor there, stem cells or something. The doctor was going to inject shark blood into his spine, with the possibilty of him being able to walk again but most likely die. He almost went through with it, I had to talk him out of it. It was worth it though, being kicked off the team over Jay's life. And of course we made some memories along the way." He said smirking at the last part.

"Its a good thing you went then." She said and then looked own at the coffee table littered with empty beer bottles.

"So when did you take up drinking?" She asked saddened at the sight.

"This is all Billys-"

"Tim." She said

"I don't really remember. 8th grade?" He answered and she looked down at the ground with a nod.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"I just... alots changed. I should've been more prepared, instead of thinking you were still that boy I left here in the 7th grade." She said looking up at him.

"That would be impossible, I'd still be a virgin" He said and she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry that I never said goodbye." Tim said and looked down.

"I was pretty sure you hated me when I told you I was leaving. Then Jay just explained to me that you were hurt, and didn't know how to deal. So the whole you not saying goodbye thing. It was excpected. It hurt, but it wasn't a surprise either." She said, causing Tim to shake his head.

"You and Streeter always knew me better than I knew myself." He said before the front door swung open and Billy stepped in the house.

"Whats this? The new flavor of the...well you don't last a week with the same girl. So I guess I the flavor of the next few hours." He said not really looking at Gabe,

"So who's Timmy's latest conquest?" He said looking directly at her, it took a few seconds but recognition washed over his features. "Miss little Gabe Kendrell, god girl its been awhile. Come here give me a hug." She stood smiling and gave Billy a quick hug.

"Hey Billy"

"I never thought you'd come back here." He said.

"Yeah, we just moved back."

"How's Cassie doing?" He asked causing Gabe to smile, Cassie was her older sister and she happened to be Billy's high school sweet heart. When they left it wasn't just one Riggins boy that was crushed.

"She's good. She got her PhD, and is living in New York." She said causing Billy to smirk.

"Thats good to hear" He said

"Why do you care, Billy? You have a girl remember." Tim's tone was a little sharp.

"I can be curious of how an old friend is doing. Unlike you Tim, I do care about the girls in my life. Past or not." Billy said causing Gabe to look between the two confused.

"Alright guys, I think I'm gonna go home. I'll see you at school tommorow, k Tim?" She asked and he nodded. She got up and smiled at Billy as she passed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope someone out there is sticking through with this story. _

Chapter 3

"So how did it go?" Jamie was sitting at the edge of Gabe's bed, Gabe was curled up playing with her teddy bear. It was a security blanket, when she was 8 Jay and Tim had been trying to get a stuffed power ranger at one of those stands at the fair. Jay ended up with nothing while Tim won a light blue and white teddy bear.

_"Here, he can be your little fullback for when I'm not around,"_

"Gabe." Her sister said pulling her out of the memory.

"Everything is different, Tyra and Lyla don't even seem like they acknowledge each other. Jason's not at home. And Tim..." She wondered off not knowing what to say.

"He was bound to change. They all were, its what happens when you grow up, especially when you grow up in Dillon." For a 12 year old, her sister often could make alot more sense out of things then Gabe gave her credit for.

"Yeah, your right." She said.

"I know I am. Jason called, he said for you to meet him at the elementary school and not to hurry." Jamie said following her sister down stairs.

"How did he even get the number?" Gabe asked as she put on her jean jacket.

"Small town, remember?" Jamie said, Gabe smiled at her before going out the door.

"Tell mom, I'll be home by 10:00." She threw over her shoulder.

* * *

She knew about Jason's accident and him being paralyzed but actually seeing him in his chair, made it so real to Gabe.

"Jay," She said barely above a whisper, he smiled and she walked over to him faster and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you so much." She said before letting go.

"Same here. It was never the same after you left." He said as he started to go towards the playground.

"Yeah, I've noticed." She said as she followed him, she climbed up he monkey bars the moment she got to them and sat looking down at Jason.

"You know. I don't really know why I expected everything to be the same once I got back." She said.

"I don't think its what you expected more like what you wanted. And this town is still the same as it ever was." Jason said as Gabe looked around the playgound.

"Yeah. You're right. It's just...it feels different. You know the last time I was here was with you and Tim." She was speaking and both wrapping her legs around the monkey bar so she could hang up side down.

"How was Georgia?" He asked.

"It wasn't home. I mean I left a life behind there, but not as much as I did here in Dillon. How have you been?" She asked before coming right side up so she could look at him properly.

"I'm getting through it, you know." He was brushing the subject away and she could tell.

"Jay, I'm sorry. For everything, and not being here-"

"You weren't the only one, lets just...not get into this right now. Please." She was confused by his words but his tone was firm. "There's a party after our game tomorrow night, you should go." Jason said switching over to football.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go." She said.

"It feels kind of unreal, you being here but then again it already feels like you never left." Jason said as she got up going to the slide and laying in it before going down.

"I know what you mean. Except for Tim. I feel like alots changed with him." She said looking down at her shoes.

"He's still Timmy. But everyone changed."

"Are you and Lyla still-"

"No. We were engaged for a little while last year." He said, as shock washed over Gabes features.

"Wow."

"Yeah, well as much as I hate having to leave. I gotta go meet coach last minute preperation for tomorrow nights game." Jason said.

"Its fine. I'll see you at the party after the game." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'll be there, its good having you back." He said "Do you need a ride or anything?" He asked well aware of her answer.

"No. I think I'm gonna hang our here for a little bit." She said causing Jason to nod his head.

"Have fun digging up old memories." He said before turning his wheelchair around leaving.

"I plan on it." She called to him.

"Bye. Have a goodnight." He said.

"Yeah, you too." She said before looking back up at the stars, she closed her eyes remembering her last time here with Tim. It was before she told him she was leaving.

_ Gabe walked over to the elementary school playground finding Tim, he had a black eye._

_"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked bringing her hand up tp the swollen area trailing the side of his face with feather touches._

_"Billy and my dad got into a fight. I tried to break it up and dad ended up hitting me. He didn't mean to." Tim said before backing away from her touch._

_"Someday, Gabe. I'm going to get out of this town, Jay and I will have a ranch and we'll bring you with us." Tim said going over to the slide and laying in it, while Gabe smiled at the idea. She sat at the bottom of the slide in between Tims feet._

_"I can't stay here. I can't become my parents." He said looking up at the stars._

_"I know, Tim." She said watching him._

_"Thats why, you me and Jay. We'll leave, have that ranch and memories of Dillon will just stay. Here." He was smiling slightly while speaking._

_"Tim. I'm leaving." His head shot up with confusion and anger etched into his features._

_"What?NO! You can't leave, what are you talking about?" He asked getting up from the slide and standing in front of her._

_"My mom got this teaching job in Georgia. We leave Friday." She said watching Tim's expression go from anger and cofussion to hurt and shock._

_"Georgia? You're leaving Friday. How long did you know?" He asked, she remained silent. "Well?!" He asked impatiently._

_"A month." She said, Tim shook his head before turning and walking away._

_"Are you mad?" She asked, he turned around with an incredolous look._

_"My best friend tells me she's moving, when she knew about it for a month. You could of warned me. Instead of just leaving like my mom." He said before turning back around._

_"Timmy, please don't leave." She cried out to him._

_"Why? You are." His drawl thicker than usual._

_Gabe was left in tears._


End file.
